Hell's reaper
by tealana
Summary: Raphael, is drowning in debt and lives on only pizza, soda and strawberry sundaes while having a handyman that comes around to continuously remind him about what he should be getting for the dangerous demonic jobs he does for a living which always leaves him broke while caring for a orphan child that has a mystery of her own as she seeks for a mother that left without explanation.


Author note: this is based on **'Devil may cry'** animated series. And I thought it would be perfect for raphael. As this involves action, blood, gore, explicit violence, intense darkness of the underworld of demons. And been gritty, glum, gloomy, dark; well you know sounds perfect for raphael as since his craving for danger, and love for testing himself to succeed the limits of what he believes can not be minimized to tell him otherwise.

On with the story, tootles Edited chapter.

*****  
~Prologue- The story teller's interlude

The door opens, with the light shining behind a very attractive figure standing in the centre of the doorway before stepping inside and allowed the door to slowly closed behind as the individual made way to the table and sat down, then begun to read the story that waited. A beautifully striking woman, averted her gaze beneath ebony curls that covered her eyes and laid over her shoulders slightly and over her overly large bosom.

Smiling with a slight smirk, opening the book cover to the first chapter and read consensual without hesitation as those sat around her, listened to the very description of the content which is written. Assumbly to be fiction which had enticed the audience and requested for more unaware two people in the audience were under cover FBI agents and needed information to their investigation as why so many were missing and who were responsible. Many of their leads, took them to many locations but few suspects or any at all. But none fit the accusations of what headlined to find the truth if there were any. The agents waited to hear the story, and wondered it may be another dead end or possibly a probable lead to their investigation. As far too many unsolved mysterious that led to cold cases that receive a stamp of closed for the archives in the department of justice.

Taking notes, as they listened to the story but looked to each other thinking the same question. Then agreed to listen, take notes and hopefully it will give what they need for their investigation. The story teller continued reading as the story begun like this.

For many years, countless of victims were either taken to be breeding partners or merely food. Depending on the tastes of each demon that dwelled the realm of the humans, lurking in the dark and among them. Some carried secrets in their blood and others within their souls. And there were some that wished to be something else to what they desired and hoped as the past was not something they intended to remember or share.

Each one had a purpose, a destiny in life and death. In this case, the future which revolves around two people; one knew about half of his blood kin and heritage while the other, knew nothing of her past. What will both discover and learn when come to face the truth about their heritages?

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway where a underground bar was known by only those whom visited for a drink or a meal. A dark forest green skinned terrapin, walked in the bar knew what he was seeking and hunting as he took a seat by the bar and requested for a large strawberry sundae once the bar tender acquired his customer, whilst drying the scooter glass. Obliging to the terrapin's request while three others within the bar had confronted him from behind and said as they chuckled. "Haha, strawberry sundae, eh? Wouldn't a large bowl of meaty eyeballs with intestines would be more fulfilling?" one said, as his comrades snickered. "Sorry, not my taste. My sundae is much more pleasing." He replied, turning fast and pointed the gun. Immediately begun shooting as the three posing humans that changed into flesh eating demons, and tried to kill the demon reaper only to be slain themselves. Smoke exited from the gun before placed in the sheath on his hip, then followed as he walked out the door by the bartender that happened to be a demon as well. "Next time, make sure strawberry is on the menu." Walking away, leaving the demonic bartender to bleed out as he hung through the broken window door, as the blood seeped to fill the pavement of the staircase bottom of the alleyway.

A black Porsche pulled up, the door opened and he got in. Just as he buckled up, and closed the door. Immediately drove before been discovered by authorities, as the sirens wailed to arrive to the scene. "So, hopefully you will get paid this time?" Casey stated, continued to driving.

Folded both hands behind his head, closed his eyes as he sighed. "Another job, and another payment. Just hope this pays out a big fat cheque." Rolling his eyes, and lowly grunted then sighed agreeably. "Yeah, I hope so as it better this time as your debt will never go away if the pay don't properly. Getting tired of sundae and pizza."

"Eh? What is wrong with sundae and pizza?" Raph looked from the corner of his eye, waiting for a answer. With a low groan and frustrated sighed, casey replied. "Never mind."

"That is what I thought. You don't have eat the meals I eat, y'know." Leaning unto his folded hands against the head of the seat and made himself comfortable. "Yeah, I know. But in a way, I don't seem to mind. As I did say, I'd pay your debt in full if you beat me in a game of coin flipping." He replied, challenging the demon terrapin hybrid.

"Heh, that'd be the day I'd finally can have large plate of rump steak and collie greens." Raph chuckled with modesty and smirked.

"Don't tease, if you're going to tease then I wont keep my end of the bargain y'know, raph." Casey told him, with harshness in his tone. "Heh, alright." He paused then lowly whispered. "Complainer."

"What was that?" casey hissed, raising his brow ridge slightly, waiting for a reply. "What? Nothing." Raph smirked and chuckled, thinking what a pussy casey was as he'd expect this from a woman not guy. Especially from him of all people, since he is the only one will tolerate his temper and repair his entertainment equipment.

*****  
~To be continued in chapter one

Read and review, tootles


End file.
